1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, and more particularly to a support structure that is connected to a back case of an LCD screen, so that the latter is adjustable in its angle of elevation relative to the support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually taken the place of the conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) display in recent years. Since an LCD screen is light, thin and compact, and produces decreased amount of radiation and is therefore friendly to a user""s eyes and health, as compared to a CRT display screen, it has been widely employed in computers and audio-visual equipment.
In the early stage, the LCD screen is screwed to a support frame in the shape of an inverted letter T having a lower vertical post. A power cord equipped with power supply devices (transformer/stabilizer) is connected to the LCD screen to provide power needed by the LCD screen to function normally. Thereafter, an improved design puts the power supply devices in the vertical post of the inverted T-shaped support frame to save extra spaces for accessories and/or components of the LCD screen and to increase the stability of the support frame. Taiwan New Utility Model Patent Application No. 87205041 entitled xe2x80x9cLiquid Crystal Display Structurexe2x80x9d discloses an inverted T-shaped support frame having a vertical post formed from a front and a rear cover. The front and the rear covers of the vertical post are closed to each other and define a space between them for accommodating the power supply devices therein. This design saves extra spaces for accessories and/or components and beautifies an appearance of the support frame. However, the vertical post formed from two closed covers has largely reduced structural strength and complicated structure to increase manufacturing cost thereof. Moreover, since the power supply devices are fixedly received in the vertical post and form an integral part of the inverted T-shaped support frame, any damaged accessory and/or component of the power supply devices necessitates replacement of the entire support frame. Another disadvantage of the conventional support frame is the LCD screen is fixedly connected to the support frame and could not be vertically adjusted to a desired angle of elevation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a support structure for liquid crystal display (LCD) screen that is light, simple, compact and low-cost, and allows vertical adjustment of an angle of elevation of the LCD screen supported thereon, so that the LCD screen is more convenient and practical for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support structure for LCD screen that allows attachment of a data access device thereto, such as a sideward oriented compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM), and thereby saves extra spaces for peripherals and increases the stability of the entire support structure. The sideward oriented data access device could be more conveniently manipulated on the support structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved support structure for LCD screen, in which a power supply unit is enclosed in an insulated box that is then removably received in a hollow section of a supporting arm of the support structure. This design also saves extra spaces for accessories and/or components of the LCD screen, and enables convenient replacement of any damaged accessory and/or component of the power supply unit.